The Eevees
by pkmnmaster1
Summary: a young boy wants to assemble the best Eevee team
1. The Awkard beginning

Disclaimer-I hope you people read action stories. I do not own pokemon in anyway. They belong to Nintendo and game freak. Dijon (me) is the only character I own.  
  
"Tomorrow I will giving away starting pokemon," said Professor Elm "We will also sell starting packs full of supplies." There was a special broadcast on TV about the trainers starting their journey of pokemon.  
  
Mom: Dijon go to sleep if you want to get up early to get a good pokemon.  
  
My mom always told me to go to sleep if you're going to get up early in the morning.  
  
Mom: Read the letter they sent to you.  
  
I started to read aloud:  
  
Dear Aspiring trainer Dijon,  
  
You have been approved by you test results that you qualify to get a pokemon and leave town on a quest. Here is a list of supplies  
  
Bag to keep supplies  
  
3000 yen  
  
Running shoes  
  
Good spirit  
  
Comfortable clothes (extras in backpack)  
  
Here are the pokemon you can start with  
  
Treeko, Bulbasaur, Chikorita Cyndaquil, Charmander, Torchic Totodile, Mudkip, Squirtle Or EEVEE  
  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Oak  
Prof. Elm  
Prof. Birch  
  
Mom: Ok now go to sleep.  
  
Me: Good night.  
  
Next day  
  
Man kind of late dang. I need to get a strong pokemon. Got to hurry up. I Ran down stairs said by to my mom. I ran to the lab Prof. Oak was handing out pokemon. I was last in line.  
  
Prof. Oak: Oh hi Dijon I got one left Eevee. Remember Eevee can evolve many different ways.  
  
Me: yeah Prof. Oak bye can't be late getting to Pewter city.  
  
Mom: Dijon your pokemon is so cute train it nicely.  
  
Me: Yeah mom bye.  
  
I ran towards viridian city only to find ash stealing a girl's bike.  
  
I didn't have time to waste "deal wit him later" I said. Kept running fighting pidgeys as I went. When I got Viridian city Eevee was at Lv.30. Eevee had a red stone in its mouth I said, "Fire stone want to evolve. It shook its head yes. So I took the stone and touched it with it and it tuned into a Flareon. I put it into a pokeball. Then I went to the pokemon center. And slept the night thru.  
  
Please R&R. next very soon maybe after 2 reviews 


	2. Cathing a new pokemon and my first battl...

Disclaimer-I hope you people read action stories. I do not own pokemon in anyway. They belong to Nintendo and game freak. Dijon (me) is the only character I own.  
  
I Woke up and saw that Flareon was up ready to train. A level 20 Flareon is always ready to get up and do something. We walked around got breakfast and went to the mart there was Ash. He was buying potions.  
  
Me: hey Ash!  
  
Ash: Hey DiJon how's Flareon?  
  
Me: Great Let's Battle!  
  
We ran outside and found somebody to official the battle. Luckily the girl that got her bike stolen by Ash was able to official battles. Her name was Jessica. She lives right next to me.  
  
Jessica: Hey Dijon, Ash you still owe me a bike.  
  
Ash: ok just start the battle.  
  
Jessica: this is an official pokemon battle  
  
Ash: Pikachu let's go  
  
Me: Flareon let's win.  
  
Ash: Pikachu thunderbolt  
  
Me: Flareon double team and flame thrower  
  
Flareon dodges and blasts Pikachu unconscious.  
  
Jessica: Pikachu is unable to battle the winner Dijon and Flareon.  
  
Me: Yeah  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Later  
  
Ash: See ya Next Time Your Gonna too lose.  
  
Jessica: Do not forget you owe me a bike. From now I will travel with Dijon So I can keep up with Ash Ketchum.  
  
Me: LOL  
  
Ash: leave me alone *runs away*  
  
Jessica: Dijon you can't keep winning with one pokemon you should catch another one.  
  
Jessica's pokemon  
  
Pidgeot  
  
Sandshrew  
  
Horsea  
  
Me: Ok lets go cath a new pokemon  
  
Later  
  
Me: you need a new name how about Jess.  
  
Jess: Ok  
  
A wild treeko came out  
  
I am gonna catch this one  
  
Me: Flareon fame thrower  
  
Treeko unconscious  
  
Me: pokeball go *rock*  
  
I caught a treeko.  
  
Treeko came out and evolved into a Espeon. Weird  
  
We continued to walk for the rest of the day  
  
Done next chapter coming soon I need a gym leader 4 pokemon please any type or kind no legendaries just yet include in the review 


End file.
